Braided Boy
by Lurid
Summary: This is something reeeally old that I dug up. Kinda funny in how incredibly wierd it is. PG for mild mild swearing and some smooching.


Lurid: Hey here's some crap that I wrote a looooong time ago! Read if you dare! It's pretty cruddy.review if you'd like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing stuff and I actually don't own Kevin, the aracde dude, either.He's my friend in real life, so don't steal him either (not that you'd want to.)  
  
I sat watching Rae and Trowa dance, a wallflower as usual. As I thought back to that morning, I leaned my head back, picturing the flowers and the stained glass windows. It had been a beautiful wedding. At the moment I was in a large room with a dance floor, a huge banquet table and a D.J. Couples danced all around, with hands clasped and skirts flying. I wished I had a partner... "Excuse me?" a voice questioned. I tipped my head up. The voice belonged to a very handsome boy with a long braid. Thoughts flashed through my head as I looked up from my seat right into his deep indigo eyes. Did my wish just come true? Is he going to ask me to d-? I was stopped short. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand. "Sure." I replied standing up and taking his hand. He led me onto the dance floor just as a slow song started. "You dance divinely." he commented, while the music played in the backround. "Oh, come on." I said "I'm not buying the rich-snobby-guy act." He smiled a lopsided grin and answered "Good. I was tired of faking it." "Alright, that's more like it." That smile... I thought wow... The night went by amazingly fast and the tunes changed many times before we finally stopped dancing. "Okay," I huffed "I'm pooped." I plopped down in a chair. "Wanna go to the bar for a drink?" He asked. "Yeah. Let's go." We walked over to the bar and sat down at the swiveling chairs. We talked about Trowa and Rae and where we knew them from, and we exchanged phone numbers. "Hey, I still didn't catch your name." I realized suddenly. "It's Duo. Duo Maxwell. What's your's?" "Nanashi." "Just 'Nanashi'?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Don't you have a last name?" "I used to...but I forgot it." I replied. We were silent for a while. "I like this song, let's go dance again." I got up. "Oh, I can't. I gotta get home. I have to work tomorrow." Duo said. "Aw, alright...call me, 'kay?" ''A-alright." Then he left. And I didn't dance the rest of the night. I didn't hear from Duo until a week after that. Then one day I came home from work and there was a message on my answering machine. I pressed the button and flopped down on the couch. I flipped my shoes off and waited for the message to play. "Uh...Hi, this is Duo Maxwell...um I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat out someplace at...uh, what ever time is good for you...sooo...call me back when you get a chance...bye." I smiled and said, "I wondered when he'd call..." I picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" "Hi," I said "Duo? It's Nanashi." "Oh, hi." "So where do you wanna go out?" I asked. "Um...I dunno... I realized I would have to come with something "How 'bout McDonalds?" "Okay." he laughed "I haven't been there in a long time!" "Alright..." I consulted my calendar "Is five, tomorrow good for you?" "Yeah." he answered. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah, Bye." The phone clicked as I set it in the receiver. I got up from the couch and went upstairs to pick out a brand new sky blue tank top, jean capri's and gym shoes. I went too sleep after I watched SNL. I LAY in bed, thinking of Duo and the Golden Arches. This should be interesting...I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I was awakened the next morning by something wet on my cheek. I reached up and felt a fuzzy face. I opened my eyes and my Chocolate lab stood over me. My face was all slimy. "D!!!" I yelled "Get off, Dammit!!!" She jumped off the bed as I got up to wash my face. I looked at the digital clock on my dresser. "Already 10:00." I groaned "Good thing it's Saturday." "Dammit, get out of my way." I said to the dog drinking out of the toilet. "I gotta go." I washed up and ate breakfast. What am I gonna do till 5:00? I thought. Dammit walked up with her leash in her mouth. "Okay I suppose I could do that for a while..." I clipped the leash onto her collar and we walked out the door and towards the park, down the street. It ended up that Rae was at the park walking her and Trowa's dog, Bailey. Bailey and D sniffed for a while as Rae and I talked. "I have a date today." I remarked. "Really? With who?" Rae asked curiously. "Duo Maxwell." I replied. "You're kidding!" Rae said. "No. Why would I?" "I was just telling Trowa I should introduce you two." She said "I told him you'd hit it off!" "Well, you were right. And you didn't even have to bother introducing us." Rae laughed "Yeah! Love found it's way!" "Oh, shut up...!" I said with a smile, but my smile faded quickly as I thought We aren't...in love...are we? I've never been in love... Five o'clock came much faster than I expected. I finished talking with, went home and cleaned and ate a small lunch. Then I sat down and thought for awhile about whether Duo and I would stay together. What if we got married? What would our kids look like? What would we name them? I imagined our kids for a while and thought of having our wedding barefoot on the beach. Suddenly I glanced at my watch and it was 4:00! I jumped up and ran to the bedroom to do my hair and get dressed. I rushed into my room and hurried around grabbing makeup and my hair things. I threw the stuff on the bed, which woke D who had been sleeping there. Just as I finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. D raced down stairs and barked at the door. I ran to open it. Duo stood there in jean shorts and a T-shirt. Suddenly D blew past me and started licking him. "No, D! Stop, Dammit!" I pulled her away from Duo. "It's okay." Duo said "I love dogs." He bent to pet her. "So you're name's D, huh?" "Actually," I said "Her name's Dammit, D for short..." Duo looked at me and started to laugh. "That is so hilarious! So when she's bad you can say 'No, Dammit!" "Yeah." I said with a laugh. "You got any pets?" I asked as we walked down my front steps. "Nah, but I'd love a dog." Duo led me to his shiny black pick-up truck. We got in and headed to McDonalds. "Hey," I said suddenly "I don't feel like sitting in the restaurant. Lets drive through and go someplace to do something" "Like where?" Duo questioned "I know! What do you say we go to the arcade? Or we could play tennis, do you like tennis?" "I love tennis!" I exclaimed "Let's do both!" "Okay!" he agreed. We went through the drive-through, and ordered our food. We ate on the way to the local arcade. The arcade was called FunTime Arcade and it was owned by one of my friends, Kevin. "Hey, Kev!" I called, waving. Duo stood next to me and waited to be introduced. Kevin came out from behind the counter. "Oh, hey. Nanashi, long time no see." he looked over at Duo. "And who is this." "This is-" I started. "Duo Maxwell." Duo said and shook hands with Kevin. "So you'll be wanting some coins so you can play, right?" Kevin asked. "Yeah." Duo said and handed him a twenty "That should be enough." "Wow, thanks Duo." I said "I would have paid..." "Uh-uh." he replied shaking his head. "You bought lunch, this one's on me." Kevin handed us our coins "Have fun, you two." he said with a grin. I put a coin in a Street Fighters game. Duo played a shooting game. Then after that we had a pinball competition. An hour and twenty dollars later we said 'bye' to Kevin and went to my house to get tennis rackets. The park I lived by had a tennis court so we just walked there. Duo opened the gate to the court, bowed and said "Ladies first." I curtsied and said "Why thank you, sir." We both laughed. The game lasted an hour and Duo beat me, but we had lots of fun. We were both hot and sweaty so we went back to my place to cool off with some iced tea. "Mmm. This is great iced tea. Did you make it?" Duo asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, it was one of those little pouches like kool-aid..." I said. Duo laughed. "This is really fun." I noted "We should do it again sometime." "Yeah. Will you go swimming with me, on Thursday?" Duo implied. "Oh...I don't have a bathing suit...oh well, I've been meaning to get to the mall. Anyway, you wanna take D for a walk with me?" I asked. "Yeah, I'd love to." I got up and went in to get D. We walked slowly to the park, talking as we went. The light of the sun dimmed and the park lights came on. We sat down on a bench to rest before starting back. "This is the best date I've ever been on...it's the only date I've ever been on..." I said. "You're kidding me!" Duo was amazed "A beautiful girl like you...?" He blushed as if he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Oh, Duo..." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you." "...You're welcome..." he said "I think we should be heading home now before it gets too late..." "I don't want this to end." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "But you're right we better get going. Come on, D." I turned to my dog. She lay there fast asleep. "I guess we bored her!" I said. "I guess!" Duo laughed. It was one of the best sounds I'd ever heard. Ring! Ring! The phone rang on the other end of line. "Hello, this is Tenshi." "Hi Tenshi. It's me, Nanashi. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me today?" "Oh sure. What are you shopping for? You only go to the mall on special occasions!" Tenshi knew me very well. She was a great cousin. "Geez, you've got me all figured out! I need a bathing suit, Duo and I are going to the beach on Thursday." I explained. "Hey, that's right! So, how'd the first date go?" she asked "It was wonderful." I replied. "Did you kiss?" She asked excitedly. "Kinda...Hey, we're getting very snoopy, aren't we?!" I said with a laugh "I'll tell you all about it while we're shopping." "Okay. Can Trowa and I go with you guys to the beach? It could be a double date!" "I dunno." I said thoughtfully "I'll have to ask Duo. He probably won't mind, though. I'll see you in a bit. I'll come pick you up." "Alright, bye." "See ya." We got in the car and I settles down in the drivers seat for a nice long discussion with Tenshi. The mall is about a half an hour away, so we had some time. got out of the car and I swear I must have tried on a hundred bathing suits before I narrowed the choice down to two. I chose a really nice blue one. We checked out with a bunch more stuff than just a bathing suit... By the time Thursday came I was really anxious. I couldn't wait to see Duo again. At 10:00 I got in my jeep, with my suntan lotion, towel and my new bathing suit under my clothes. I turned out of the driveway and went to pick up Trowa, Rae and Duo. It was a pretty short ride to the lake and when we got there it was almost empty. There was a platform in the water to jump off and there was a slide, too. We all got out and laid our towels out and put on sunscreen. Duo was the first in the water and he swam straight for the diving platform. "Cannonball!" he called as he jumped off into the water "Come on, Trowa-man its fun!" "I'd rather not." said Trowa. "Oh, come on." Rae said, dragging him into the water. "Yeah! Don't be a party-pooper!" I yelled as I jumped off, too. "This was a bad idea." Trowa grumbled. "This is a blast!" Duo shouted. In the end we got Trowa to jump off the diving platform but he only did it once and he wouldn't go again. Luckily I had brought along my camera and I captured a couple good photos. I got one of Trowa jumping in, one of Duo splashing Trowa (you should have seen the look on Trowa's face!), one of Duo flying straight at me off the end of the slide, and some lady took a picture of all of us together. We had a great time. Duo and I got together again the next day. We kind of just sat around my house because it was really hot out. "What do you wanna do?" I asked "I've had enough TV." Duo shrugged "Let's play a game." "Okay how about Life?" "Alright." he said getting up from the couch. I went to my closet and got out the board game. We set it up on the coffe table in the living room. We hardly played the game at all we ended up talking about our lives before we met. "So where were you born?" I asked "L2 colony." Duo replied "What about you?" I laughed "Illinois! Pretty boring compared to you." "Where does you're family live?" Duo asked. I frowned. "I don't know...I never met them..." "That's sad. I never met mine either..." Duo replied. "Really?" I said. "Yeah. I grew up in a church." I sighed "An orphanage." "It wasn't the best place to be..." Duo said "But it was home." I finished. "Yeah..." We finished playing Life and Duo got up to leave. I walked him to the door. He was about to walk out the door when he stopped and said "Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you. Close your eyes..." I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine. Oh my god... I thought This is amazing...Duo's amazing...I think I love him...We kissed until he slowly pulled away. "Well," he said "I better be going." "Yeah..." I answered "Bye." "Bye." After he left I had a private little party. I made a root beer float and I popped some popcorn and watched an old romance movie. D came up and sat by me on the couch. I patted her head and said "D, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've waited so long..." the movie ended and I turned off the TV and fell asleep on the couch. I called Duo the next day to invite him to go to a Chinese restaurant with me. We agreed that 5:30 would be good for both of us and drove to the place. "Wow. Fancy restaurant, huh?" "Yeah" I replied "You know who owns this restaurant? Wufei and Sally." "No Way!" Duo was amazed "Wufei owns a restaurant!? I don't believe it!" "Yup. Let's go in." We ordered and Sally brought our food to the table. She was surprised to see us. "Would you two like a fortune cookie?" she offered. "Sure." I took one from her. Duo leaned over "What's it say?" I giggled "There is romance and mystery in your future." "Maybe it's right." Duo said. I looked at him to see if he was joking. Nope. He was serious. I smiled "I hope it is." "Oh, cut it out you weak love birds!" I looked up. It was Wufei. "Hey Wu-man!"said Duo slapping Wufei on the back "Nice place you got here. No kids yet? Sally still hasn't talked you into it?" "No. No stupid children." Wufei said stiffly and stalked off. "He can kick us out you know." I said with a laugh. "Nah. Sally wouldn't let him." The food was delicious and we found out from Sally that Wufei had cooked most of it. Duo dropped me off at home and I immediately called Rae. "Hello?" Rae said. "Hey Rae! It's me." "Hi, how've things been with Duo?" she questioned "Oh, you know...I think he was kinda nervous at first but I think he's really very outgoing." "Yeah, he is. So did you really kiss this time?" Man! I thought She's really into this kissing thing! "Actually, last time..." She gasped "And you didn't call me!" "Sorry. I was celebrating!" I laughed "I never imagined how great it would be..." Rae chuckled "This is going to be perfect." "What do you mean?" I was totally confused. She laughed again "You guys are perfect for each other! You're gonna end up getting married! I can tell!" "Thanks, but I don't think I could get married just yet." "Oh you know what I gotta go Trowa's calling me. He wants to eat. I'll see you later." "Bye." "Oh, D!" I said dancing into my room and flopping down on the bed "I have to do something...like celebrate or pass out or something..." D clambered up onto the bed and I patted her head "I think I really do love him... Augh! I don't know! I just don't know!" I jumped off the bed and went to get the car keys. I had no idea where I was going. I was just driving around the neighborhood. Suddenly, I found myself driving towards Duo's house. Well, I thought I could always just go talk to Duo... I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. I heard the latch being unlocked and the door swung open. "Oh, Duo!" I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. When we parted he looked deep into my eyes "What is it?" he asked. "I love you." "I love you, too. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I sighed. "That would be perfect. Come on in." He led me inside. We talked for hours until I finally had to leave because I had to work the next day. I left saying "I love you, Duo, but I've been waiting my whole life to meet someone like you and I don't think I can wait much longer to be with you forever..." He just nodded and kissed me goodnight. A week later we went out on a big group date. Me, Duo, Rae, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally. We went to a fancy restaurant in an expensive hotel and got all dressed up. The main thing was a play and then we werew going to eat at the restaurant. We all came out of the play laughing and talking. Duo and I walked hand-in-hand up to the second floor, to the restaurant. Every one ordered fancy food and drinks. Wufei kept commenting on how all the food was "inferior" to his restaurants food. All of a sudden Duo got up "Nanashi, I need to talk to you. Can we go out to the balcony?" "O-okay" I replied. I had a feeling what was happening and the feeling was confirmed when Rae winked at me as Duo and I walked out on the balcony. He turned to me and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you so much, Nanashi...You're all I'll ever want...for now and forever..." he said, holding me close "Will you marry me?" "Yes..." I whispered "I love you, too..." He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. The next few months flew by as we all made plans for the wedding. It would be a small wedding and it would be held on the beach in Florida. Wufei and Sally would make the food and of course the wedding cake. Trowa was the Best Man and Rae was the Matron of Honor. I picked out a short, plain wedding dress that wouldn't be too hot on the day of the wedding. Duo would wear shorts and a sort of short sleeved tux. Before I knew it the day before the wedding came and I panicked as I sat next to Duo on the plane to Florida... "We locked the house?" I asked for the third time. Duo chuckled "Yes, and we turned off the lights and D's at the kennel and Wufei's got the cake! Calm down, everything's gonna be fine!" I sighed "You're right...I need to chill." I waved over a stewardess and got a cold 7up. "Why don't you take a nap?" Duo suggested. "Okay...good idea..." I yawned and leaned my head on his shoulder "G'night..." He kissed me and whispered "Good night..." I woke up to Duo whispering in my ear "Wake up, Angel Eyes. We're in Florida. We have to find a rental car and get to the hotel." "Okay..." I groaned "I'm awake." Groggily, I got up, opened my over- head compartment, and grabbed my carry-on. I woke up a bit more as we walked to pick up our luggage. There was a lot of it so we actually ended up renting a van, instead of a car. It took a lot of work to fit all the luggage and Duo, Trowa, Tenshi and I in that van. Wufei and Sally rented their own car. 


End file.
